I Hate Owing You
by teamXtrek
Summary: What if things went a little differently in the episode Enigma? What if there was a woman who went along with giving aid to the General and got more than she bargined for? Gibbs/OC rated T for some language


Name: Kasey Moore Age: 37 Job: Naval Special Agent

Hair: medium brown, wavy Eyes: dark navy blue (yes, I know ironic)

Work: NCIS, upper law supervisor not Gibbs though, out rank most FBI agents

Kasey was working on her newest computer creation tuning up some minor things. She jumped a little when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "Colonel Moore." "Kase its Gibbs." Judging by his tone, he was troubled, "What is it?" "I need your help with something. Can you meet me at my house now?" "Yeah, be there in ten minutes." "Thanks." Kasey was worried by the tone that Gibbs held, 'Hope he's alright.' The young agent hurried to her black GMC vehicle.

Two men in black blazers were hanging out near her vehicle in a black government issued car. 'Good lord Leroy, what do I need to get your ass out of now?' (Oh yeah, she has quite a mouth on her and listens to metal, just as a warning to you all) Racing out of the parking garage, she noticed that the car was following her. Smirking, the button on the radio was switched to on and the volume turned up. The music of Cruelty Brought Thee Orchids by Cradle of Filth blasted from the speaker. Putting more pressure on her gas petal, the GMC started to race through the back streets of the city. "Sianara (sp?) suckahz!" With a few slick twists and turns, Kasey managed to lose the car. Six minutes later the black vehicle pulled onto a parking spot across from a random house on the other side of the block that Gibbs lived on.

Picking her way through the random brush, she arrived at her destination and knocked on the back door. She received a text message from Gibbs, _"Door is open. Come down to the basement. Leave your gun in your pocket."_ 'Okay…' Kasey quietly opened and closed the door and made her way down to the basement of her friend. She stopped short at seeing the General. "Now I see why a government tried to follow me. They should know better. I drive better than most of their top agents." Gibbs smirked slightly, "Kasey, you remember the General." "How could I forget? What did you get your asses into now?" General, "I am sought after by the Government when I found out that some of Sadam's money had been stolen by a dangerous group of people." Gibbs, "You owe me a few huge favors Kasey. You can consider this to be about two out of the four you owe me." The colonel laughed, "I will take any chance I can get to weasel out of any favors I owe you. You should know me better than that Jethro." "I do. That's why I called you." "*rolls eyes* What do ya need?" General, "Can you get us to my base of operations today?" "Can Jethro annoy the whole NCIS building in less than a minute?" The two men laughed out loud. Gibbs, "I don't annoy them; they just don't appreciate the way I do my job." "Tell it to the judge big guy-Hey!" Gibbs lightly smacked her in the back of the head. "You need to stop hanging around this guy I swear. General, you got the back. We don't need anyone seeing you and my vehicle getting bullet holes in it. I intend to keep an eye on Leroy here." Gibbs gave an innocent 'What?' look while getting in the large GMC.

FF "Here we are boys." General, "Thank you Kasey." "Meh, I don't want to owe Mr. Persistent anymore than I have to." Kasey whispered into the General's ear, "You don't want to know the kinds of things he has you do to repay him." The General chuckled, "Let me guess, I don't want to know." "Right on the money. He might also try to collect the other two soon." "Good luck." "I'm going to need it." "*Laughs*" Gibbs put his hands onto his female friends' shoulders and whispered into her right ear. "You're right about one thing. I am going to collect my other two favors to my satisfaction soon." "Whoopi-fuckin-do for me." "Swearing is so unbecoming of you for a lady." "Since when do I act like a lady outside Naval Formal Parties?" Kasey didn't like the look that her friend had in his eyes, "Don't even think about it." General, "If you two would quit the flirting." Kasey, "Gibbs tries, but fails to flirt with me General." Gibbs, "Don't lie to a General. It's bad manners." "You wish I would. Unlike _some_ I do have manners in front of a General." "Could you call Abby and check her progress." "I guess." The General lifted a brownish tarp revealing some stored guns. "Take your pick." Kasey smiled and pulled a large pistol from her lower back. "Thanks but I'm good with this, made it myself." "Leave it to you to not like the market guns." "Damn straight." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he selected a brown shot gun. Kasey dialed Abby, "Abby, its Kasey. Gibbs asked me to check on your progress." "I found out who was in the photo." "Hang on." Kasey motioned to Gibbs to get out paper. "Okay, Gibbs is listening." Abby gave the information on the man behind the conspiracy the General told you about on the way to the warehouse. "Thanks Abby. Oh, and I hope the FBI had fun listening. When I find out who they are. I will hand them over to you Abby for test subjects for her gothic torture methods." "Look forward to it. You know I have been dying to try out a new tool that slowly choke's off the male happy place until it dies and falls off." The slight static disappeared and the trio and Abby burst out in loud laughter. General, "*laugh* Wow Kasey. I feel bad for gunee now. *laughs*" Kasey, "What? I don't like the FBI. I just had a little fun." Gibbs, "*chuckle* Sure Kase, whatever you say." Kasey grinned slyly. FF The trio were chattering about life when some faint noise caught the attention of the female agent. "Shh!" The two men stared at her in question. "General. I advise you to start heading out the back. The FBI didn't take my warning." The General heard the noise and rushed toward the back with the address of the military person responsible. The General was about three feet from the door when an armed FBI squad came and shot at the General and Gibbs. Gibbs shouted at them to cease fire, but to no avail. Kasey had enough and flashed her badge, **"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PUT THE FUCKIN GUNS DOWN! IF ONE PERSON DISOBEY'S THEY WILL BE ON SEWAGE DUTY FOR SIX MONTHS!"** In a flash, all guns were lowered with no hesitation. The FBI director waltzed in, "What is goin' on here? Why have you put the guns down?" "By MY order _director_. Would you mind telling me WHY you were firing on my friend here?" "He is involved in a conspiracy-" "I don't give a flyin' SHIT if he was involved with the president's WIFE! You WILL get your Damn men and Popsicle sticks out of here and back to where you came from." The FBI director glared at you, "You will be wanted as well as your boyfriend." "One: I am single and Damn proud of it. Two: I'd like to see you try." The Director glared one last time and walked off with his goons in tow. Gibbs walked up behind you, "The General got out safe." He paused to rub his ear, "Man you have a pair of lungs." "Got 'em from my mom." "I believe that." Kasey playfully punched him in the ribs as they walked out to go back home. Gibbs, "Oh by the way, I'm kidnapping you for the night." "I feel SO privileged."

FF Jethro had you go to the store to get some beer while he went to get some movies. Much to the surprise of the young agent, the General pulled her in a dark alley. "Kasey, I need you to give this to Gibbs tomorrow morning when you are at work. Make sure NO ONE sees you give it to him. In fact…" The General whispered how the transition was to be made. Kasey glared at the older man, "Remind me to murder you if the FBI doesn't. But I do hate the FBI and won't pass up a chance to spite them. I will fill in LJ when I see him tonight on what he needs to know, but not all." The older man smiled and retreated. Kasey shuddered at the plan she was given to carry out. 'I am SO not getting paid enough for this.' The girl walked into the store and bought the beer and a bottle of malt liquor. Just in case the beer didn't help, and went back to her 'prison' for the night.

FF Kasey went in to her captor's house with the alcohol in hand. "Oi LJ? Dónde ésta?" Kasey put the beer and booze in the table and turned to find Gibbs right behind her. "HOLY SHIT!" "Welcome Kasey." "You could've answered me ya know." "Where's the fun in that?" "Remind me why I put up with you again?" "You can't live without me." "You wish." "Don't have to." "I do have the authority to fire you." "I know. But I won't listen." "Do you ever? What did ya get?" "Come. And you will see." Her friend wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to a very comfy couch. "Sit. I will get the beer." He disappeared into the kitchen, "What's with the liquor?" "Tell ya later." "Holding you to that." Gibbs came in with the beer and set it on the coffee table. "On second thought. Better tell you while I am sober." "I'm all ears." "I saw the General and he wants me to give you something tomorrow while the FBI is at the office." "Why?" "It gives me a chance to spite them. It's the method I have to deliver it that's the issue." "Do I want to know?" "All I will say is go with what I do tomorrow." "Okay." "All I have to say is it was his idea. NOT mine." "Whatever you say." "Can we watch the movie now?" Jethro smiled and hit the play button. "Good lord. Out of all the war and action films out there leave it to you to pick a horror flick. Let alone My Bloody Valentine (I haven't nor want to see it, I just picked at random)." "Heard it was good." "You just want to see me freak out and have you comfort me. I ain't stupid ya know." "I know." The pair sipped on the beer until it was gone which was about halfway through the movie. The beer started to sink in much to the dismay of Kasey. The female agent remained unaware that she was leaning against Jethro with her legs curled beside her and her head on his shoulder (weird I know). His arm 'accidently' ended up around her form. He'd just blame it on the beer if she got pissy about it.

Much to his amusement, a particularly loud and gory part of the film made Kasey jump and grab onto his shirt. Jethro smirked and looked at the leech on his right side. She had her eyes glued to the movie then into his shirt. "Having fun are we?" "Shaddup. Enjoy this while you can." "I plan to." The female leech glared up at him but just widened his smirk.

When the movie was over Kasey let out a held breath, "Next time, _I'm_ choosing the movie and _you_ get the alcohol, and make _you_ sit through a chick flick, or Brokeback Mountain." "I look forward to it." "I'll bet." Neither person made an attempt to move. Jethro, "Comfortable are we?" "I just don't want to move. My legs fell asleep." "Right." "Grr." Gibbs chuckled, "Admit it, you're comfortable like this." "Remind me to murder you after I finish with the General. Oh boy. The beer is starting to work. *small hiccup* Goooood thing….I tooooold you….about my assiiiiignnnnnnment beforrrrre hand." "What assignment?" "The onnnnne where I have to giiive you the thing the Gennneral gave me." "Oh that." "Just because I had a fewwwww, doeeeesn't mean I will telllll you anything." "Yup, you're tipsy." "Damn straight." With that, Kasey passed out on Gibbs' shoulder. He decided to torture you and leave you where you were and fell asleep as well.

FF Morning Kasey slowly woke up on a very warm something. Or as a matter of fact, someONE. 'He just looooooves to torture me doesn't he.' "Sleep well?" "I hate you." "I'll take that as a yes." "No." "I beg to differ." "Wha-" Only then did the realization hit her that her arms made their way around his torso while she was sleeping. "I am never drinking beer with you again." "Yes you will." "Good thing we didn't open the liquor after the beer." "*chuckle* Come on or we'll be late for work." 'Oh God help me.' Kasey was dreading the morning that lay ahead of her. She remembered the job she had to go through. She was going to get something out of the General sooner or later for this.

FF Kasey got suckered into letting Gibbs drive her GMC to work that morning with her as the shotgun. Kasey, "Don't forget. Go with what I do today when the FBI come." "This will be interesting." "Just make a note to not carry your coffee around today. Leave it on your desk. Oh and text me when the FBI get here." Gibbs gave you a look, smiled, and went to his office as Kasey went to hers.

Around eleven o'clock, she took the extremely small chip out of her purse and examined it. It had a protective covering, was blue in color, and had a symbol on the front. 'Hmm. Wonder what's on it?' Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Gibbs informed her that the agents were here and they were in Abby's lab. Groaning, she put the chip in her mouth and went down to the lab to complete her task. Kasey also took the time to text Abby, "_Whatever happens, DON'T do or say anything._" She got a text back, "_Okay, the FBI r here. C u soon._"

The elevator ride seemed to take forever as she waited to arrive at her destination. She dreaded the beep that told her she arrived and almost backed out. But the knowledge that she would spite the FBI drove her to complete the job. Her iPod blasted Fall Of Man by Old Man's Child. Kasey slowly danced to the music as she nervously waited out the long ride. The ding of the elevator told her that her destination was just on the other side of the door. The FBI agents stood around Abby's desk as she was showing them something on the screen. "Good Morning Abby, Jethro." Abby, "Hey Kasey." Jethro, "Good Morning Agent Moore." Kasey rolled her eyes, "When are you going to get it that I want you to call me Kasey?" "Never."

Director, "Your warrant will go through tomorrow afternoon Kasey." "That's MISS MOORE to you. I don't like you so you don't get to call me Kasey." Kasey smirked at the Director as she put an arm around Jethro and he mimicked her remembering the request from last night. Both casually watched the screen Abby was showing her discovery on. "I look forward to making the arrest." "I'll bet." Abby, "Anyway, the tape was damaged too much from the explosion. So I am unable get anything off of it." Director, "Try harder. We need the evidence." Kasey, "Face it. You don't have anything. No evidence and no success rate with the women." Abby tried not to laugh out loud but Gibbs couldn't help a smile and neither could the Director's partners. "Oh and your rate is better?" "Yup." "Prove it!" "Now?" "You're not afraid to prove it are you?" "Hell no." Kasey turned to Gibbs and planted a hot one on him. Abby and the rest were in total shock, ignorant to the fact that Kasey slipped Gibbs the chip in the process. Jethro, Kasey, and Abby would have a good laugh later recalling the look on the FBI agent's faces. The Director was so enraged that he stormed out of the lab with his partners rushing after him.

When they left Kasey and Gibbs laughed out loud, leaving poor Abby totally confused. "What was all THAT about?" Kasey, "The General *Laugh* gave me a chip to give to Jethro. *laugh* He made a special request that I give it to him right under the nose of the FBI. This was his idea not mine." Abby smiled evilly, "Oh, so that was what you meant. I have to try that sometime." "Try it on McGee. DiNozzo would have too much of a field day." She started to blush which caused Kasey to go into another laughing hysteric. Gibbs, "So that was what you didn't want to tell me about last night." "Yup." Abby, "Last night?" Kasey, "Gibbs made me watch My Bloody Valentine with him." "Oh I loved that movie. I'm a sucker for a good gore movie." "Meh, it was alright, wouldn't watch it again though."

FF The General called Gibbs saying that he was going to interrogate the suspect and try to get information out of him. Gibbs, "Kasey!" Kasey's head was moving to the beat of Indestructible by Disturbed. Gibbs took out an ear bud, "Kasey!" "What?" "We need to go after the General NOW! He's going to get himself killed." The pair raced to the office building and met up with the FBI Director. Kasey, "Stay out of this. This is between Gibbs, the General, and myself." Director, "I'm coming with you." Gibbs, "Just stay in the hallway." Gibbs led the way with Kasey right behind him and the FBI agent in tow.

Screams from the office workers were heard as the trio came close to where the General was located. Gibbs put his gun away as the General came out talking to someone beside him. Everyone noticed that there was no one there. Gibbs, "Don't do this sir." General, "No, I'm so close to figuring it all out. The Lt. and I can't stop now." "The Lt. died fourteen years ago. He bled out in my arms. He's not real." The General began to realize the truth and pointed the gun to his own head. Kasey, "Don't General. It will be the biggest mistake of your life. Please put the gun down." Gibbs slowly reached out and took the gun from him and the General fell on him and started to sob. Kasey put her own gun away and knelt down and the General took hold of her hand when she held it.

Kasey, "Who would have thought things would turn out this way." Gibbs, "No one." The doctor rambled about Paranoid Schizophrenia but Kasey just stared at her old friend. Gibbs put a comforting arm around her waist as he guided her out of the office. Gibbs, "FYI, I'm collecting a favor tonight." Kasey, "Is that so?" "Yup, another movie with drinks at my place. You pick. I'll get the alcohol." "This'll be good."

FF Kasey browsed through the various movies until she came upon the one she was looking for, "Oh yeah." Kasey grabbed and rented it. Back at Jethro's house she saw that he bought liquor instead of beer. "Oh boy. This night will be interesting." "What movie did you get?" "First Wives Club." The female agent popped the DVD in and hit play as the pair drank some good booze. Gibbs, "DiNozzio should be watching this." "Good for a deal to get out of trouble at the office." "That to." When the movie was over, the pair filled their glasses and headed down to his basement to see his boat.

Kasey ran a hand along the smooth wooden frame, "This is beautiful Jethro." "Nothing like working with raw wood." "Mhmm." Kasey took a sip of the malt liquor she bought the other night and examined the structure. "When did you take an interest in boats let alone build them?" "About a four years ago." Kasey downed the rest of her glass and set it down on the bench next to his. 'Damn it all. The booze is kicking in.' Gibbs started to chuckle, "What's so funny Gibbs?" "The look on the Director's face after our stunt today was priceless." Kasey laughed as well, "Hey it was the General's idea." "Why not give the chip to me last night." "I….uh…..owed the General a favor." Gibbs took a few steps towards his guest, "I have interrogated people for years Kasey. You really expect me to believe that?" "Uh…yeah?" "Or did you want to go through the task?" "I wanted to spite the FBI. I don't like them." "You're lying, your body language says otherwise." Kasey cursed when her back came into contact with one of the beams of Jethro's boat. 'Shit! I'm screwed! Aw Hell!' "Not to mention, Agent Moore, you kissed me without my permission." '*gulp*' "What are you going to do about it?" "You really want to find out?" "You're going to anyway." "True." "I'm not saying anything." "I'll get you to speak." "Oh really. How are you go-" Kasey got cut off by Gibbs stealing a kiss from her. 'Damn! Oh the hell with it.' Gibbs broke away and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Now?" "Nope." Both of them smirked, "You know I can get anything out of you." "I beg to differ. I don't have to tell you anything cuz I plead the fifth." "You're not in court." "I am in your basement though. Close enough for me." "True. Therefore I sentence you to owe me till I see fit." "I hate owing you. Your sense of 'fit' could mean months or years." "Maybe." "What's the jury's verdict?" "You are herby sentenced to be my roommate for the next six months." "That's all?" 'Shit! I shouldn't have said that.' Gibbs smirked, "Not even close." Kasey couldn't reply for her lips were occupied for quite awhile.


End file.
